


Break

by acidquill



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-21 04:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acidquill/pseuds/acidquill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>written Nov 15 2011 to the combination of the mini_wrimo prompt ‘docile’ & three days grace. I have a love for mentally unstable Harry. it's a problem, really.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Break

**Author's Note:**

> written Nov 15 2011 to the combination of the mini_wrimo prompt ‘docile’ & three days grace. I have a love for mentally unstable Harry. it's a problem, really.

Some days he looks down at his hand and remembers. Knows the why and how and who of ‘I must not tell lies.’ The reason two of his fingers are permanently crooked, why his voice will never sound the way it used to. He can look Ron and Hermione in the eye and call them by their names. Make them smile when he follows a conversation all the way to the end. 

But on too many, he doesn’t. Everything slips away too fast - gold and fluttering like a - and he doesn’t know how to make it stay.

The healers poke and prod him over and over and over. He loses track of the days or the weeks. Maybe longer, but every time he tries to make the hoursminutestoolong add up right, he loses count again. They tell him not to worry. Pat him on the head like a child and try _one more spell, Mr Potter. Come now, don’t you want to feel better?_

He hates the crackle of their magic against his skin; it feels strange. Uncomfortable. Not _his_. But he doesn’t have magic anymore, does he? He looks for his wand. Maybe if he finds it, he’ll be able to tell.


End file.
